toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Snake
The Mother Snake (マザースネーク, Mazā Sunēku) is a species of snake native to the Gourmet World, and is stated to be the strongest snake in existence. The strongest of all the Mother Snakes has even earned a spot as one of the Eight Kings, the eight most powerful predators of the Gourmet World. It's strength has also gained it the nickname Mother of All Snakes (母海鰻, Haha no Umiunagi). The home of the Mother Snakes is said to be in Area 4 of the Gourmet World. Appearance The Mother Snake is a python of truly colossal proportions. Even among the Eight Kings, each of which rivals the size of a large city upon reaching maturity, the Mother Snake still possesses the greatest body-mass of any of them shown so far. The largest of the Mother Snakes are even stated to be long enough to wrap all the way around Earth's equator. Aside from its enormous girth, the Mother Snake greatly resembles a normal snake, though despite it being stated to be a breed of python, its body proportions are closer to that of a garter snake. It is unknown if their coloration varies from snake to snake, but the ones seen so far are shown to have dark pink scales on their back with a white underbelly. Behavior Power and Abilities Awareness: - While it is unknown if all Mother Snakes have the ability to develop this skill, the Mother Snake is one of the few species capable of achieving a greater sensitivity to the world around them, allowing them to sense the tiniest occurrence from across the globe, all in the name of self-preservation. Being able to sense and anticipate such dangerous events as natural disasters or even a battle between two threatening opponents is what has set the Mother Snake apart from it's relatives, and even allowed it to respond accordingly to oncoming extinctions. Immense Strength: - Befitting a reptile of such titanic size, the Mother Snake is a creature of immense strength. Since it can be said that pythons are basically one big muscle, that is taken to the extreme by the Mother Snake, who has constricting power so great even an adolescent snake is strong enough to squeeze the limb of a very thick-skinned and superior animal such as the Four Beast clean off. Young Mother Snakes can even hold animals many times their size and weight such as an Octomelon over a ledge and preventing it from dropping for a period of time. It is shown that a full grown Mother Snake has the strength to reach up to heights surpassing Earth's orbit, showing it to be incredibly powerful even amongst the other beasts that live within the Gourmet Garden. Immense Speed: - Like many of the Gourmet World's top predators, the Mother Snake has developed devastating speed. This is a very important skill for a predator to possess, especially in as harsh an environment as the Gourmet World, so it can use it's speed not only in battle but to catch slower animals as prey as well. However, since an adult Mother Snake has no natural predators in the Gourmet World, they don't typically use their speed as an escape method. An Adult Mother Snake's speed is so incredible that as soon as the creature makes eye contact, they don't even realize that they themselves have been eaten until it is too late and they begin to digest within the Snake. The power of her speed can be shown when one has fought against another King, which results in a phenomenon known as Mother Tornados, tornadoes that can last nearly centuries without losing force or rotation in their spinning. Detachable Jaw: - Like many types of snakes, the Mother Snake possesses the ability to remove it's jaw from it's hinges, allowing the snake to swallow prey many times bigger than their mouth when it's at it's usual size. The difference between the Mother Snake's mouth size from when it's jaw is hinged and unhinged is the greatest of any snake, with it's maw growing up to six times it's usual size. This ability is mainly used by young snakes however since full grown Mother Snakes rarely come a across a beast so colossal that they need to unhing their jaw in order to swallow it. Mirage Creation - When a beast gets swallowed whole by a Mother Snake, their senses are distorted due to the intense body heat, resulting in mirages of an entire garden filled with food to be shown in most instances. At times, no beast is able to tell the difference between illusion and reality until it's too late and they are beginning to become digested by the fluids within the Mother Snake's stomach. It is unclear how far this ability can be produced since it's only ever been shown when a person enters the stomach of one. Trivia *The behavior section and some of the abilities section will be left empty until further information of full-grown Mother Snakes is provided from the canon. * To use Mother Snake, the approval of two admins is needed. Category:Eight Kings Category:Gourmet World Category:Reptile Beast Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Beasts Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Area 4 Category:Species